


[VID] Don’t Try Suicide

by caramarie



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: 3-4 min, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, festivids 2015, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: One of the most important decisions a teenager can make.





	[VID] Don’t Try Suicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grammarwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2015.

Music: Queen  
Source: Heathers

Download: [1280x688, 103MB .264 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/donttrysuicide-genusshrike.mp4) | [1280x688, 129MB xvid avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/donttrysuicide-genusshrike.avi)


End file.
